


The Not Really Beauty and the Beast AU [Aural Not-fic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [15]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Psychic Wolves, Spoilers, Wolves, sort of cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: In which Hera crashes into a canyon and meets a wolf.





	The Not Really Beauty and the Beast AU [Aural Not-fic]

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my other not-fics this is free to a good home.

**Title:** The Not Really Beauty and the Beast AU

 **Fandom:** Star Wars Rebels

 **Author and Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Hera/Kanan

 **Rating:** Teen 

**Length:** 36:36

**Summary:**

In which Hera crashes into a canyon and meets a wolf.

I have not yet made a transcript of this, when I do, it will be posted here. 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/The%20not%20really%20a%20beauty%20and%20the%20beast%20AU00.mp3)


End file.
